


100 words on love

by loveinadoorway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by Elfgirljen - Supernatural, Dean, he wasn't invited to Sam's wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on love

He stood in the shadows, watching his brother exchanging vows with whatever her name was. His smile more of a grimace, he recalled their last phone conversation. Snorted a laugh replaying the entire unsavory thing in his head, from how his scars would scare the in-laws to the way his drinking would reflect on Sam.

With burning eyes, he watched them kiss.

“May you love and hold each other in the worst of times with trust, may your life together be filled with laughter, may your love last until the end of time,” he whispered, then ducked into the night.


End file.
